I came to win!
by Divine.But.Unkind
Summary: "BLAH! TOUCH ME AGAIN AND IM SHOVING MY FOOT UP YOUR-" "CHARLIE! SCHOLARSHIPS, YA DUMBASS!" "Oh my god.." "AAAHH!" "CHARLIE!" "HE DID IT AGAIN! I WARNED HIM!" Get ready for it. Because this is definately not going to be our favorite host's oridnary year!


"Brace yourself ladies. We have now arrived in Japan!" Damien, a raven haired, light brown eyed boy said, staring out the window of the plane as they where landing. Next to him, his red-headed sister giggled excitedly as she whipped her hair everywhere.

Behind him, both seats started shaking. "Awwh Yeehh! Its about time man. My butt's gone numb. Ugh.. I cant feel it!" A green eyed brunette groaned as she stretched, accidentally hitting the girl next to her in the forehead.

"Oww! God dang it Maria! Ever heard of keep your hands to yourself!" Another long raven haired girl, named Dominique, said as she rubbed her forehead where her friend had hit her.

"Yo. Were in Japan." Maria said, giving her scowling friend a crazed smile.

"You're point is?"

"Aren't things different here?"

"No!" Dominique snapped. She could not believe her friend. Just.. No.

"Alright! Sheesh, you Puerto Ricans an your personal space! Its crazy!" Maria said, pouting as she glared at her still scowling friend.

"Aye! Lighten up you two! We're in Japan! And were here on scholarships! We cant screw anything up! So you guys need to be on your best behaviors!" The redhead named Charlie said, turning in her seat and giving her friends 'The look.'

"And you Honduran's with your peace making!"

"Take it or leave it dumb ass I'm right 'bout to smack you right up the head." Dominique said angrily as she stared at her friend who seemed unphased by her dark aura.

"Wow talk about ghetto!"

"THAT'S IT! IM GONNA RIP YOUR VOCAL CORDS OUT AND USE THEM-"

"That's it you two! We've now landed! Quit your games and get out orderly. We cant have you guys getting lost." Damien said, staring pointedly at the two girls in the back, Maria who gulped, nodded and shrinked back in her seat and Dominique who's scowl grew as she turned her head to the window.

Charlie sighed and turned back in her seat. This was going to be a long year in Ouran..

Unbuckling her seatbelt as the flight attendant announced they where landing, she heard "Damn! Hottie 10 O'clock! Mmhhm I'd tap that!"

She threw her head back and laughed, turning around in her seat to face her friend. "Boo-boo please. You'd tap anything that's living."

"Mm got'cha!"

::::::::De magic time skip!::::

"Yee! Yee! When I walk on by, girls be lookin' like 'Damn he fly!'"

"Oh my god, Dulce Maria Morazán and Charlie Daniela Fuentes shut your mouth's people are staring at us!" Dominique said, blushing.

"Damn! Calm your tits, babe!" Charlie said, as she looked back at Damien and Dominique who where walking behind them.

Each of the dragged a suitcase as they walked towards the cab which had stopped for them.

Dominique's face was cracking and twitching into a bright smile as she stared at her stupid friends.

"You cant fight the power of the GAY! HEEHHEE!" Maria said as she struck a Michael Jackson pose.

"Agh! You caught me red-handed, my evil partners in crime!" Dominique said as she hurried towards the girls and hooked arms with Charlie.

"Aye! Well, so much for being normal.." Damien said as he watched the girls stop at the cab, load their luggage and get in, him following after.

"Hey, if you cant fight the power, then join it!" Maria said as Damien closed the door.

"Girl look at that body! Girl look at the body!" They all sang a the cab driver started at them, concerned for what seemed like four mental teenagers. He sighed and muttered something about teens on crack before driving off.

:::::Le magical time skip!::::

"Oh my god we're here!"

"I think we made that guy mental.."

"Ehh, well, we're never gonna see him again, so who cares?"

"Yeah! And damn, look at THIS place!"

"This really where we staying? Cuz this is one hot crib!"

"Ladies! Welcome to 'The house of pleasure!" Damien said as he dragged his and Charlie's luggage towards them.

"Kinky. Lets go!" Maria said as they all walked towards the Apartment condo.

…..

Once they where all inside, they looked around. Its was a really nice looking apartment condo. As they looked around more, they learned that they had three rooms, a small living room, a nice kitchen, and there was already a dining table (To their relief actually, there was already furniture there, something to which all of them went "Themm Japanese people!")

They met up in the hall, which had two rooms, one on the left, the other on the right and the bathroom right at the end of it. "Ok so lets call rooms. How we gonna sort this out?" Damien said, looking at the three girls.

"Well. You guys know I cant sleep with miss 'THIS IS SPARTA!' Over here. I'm going to need my own room." Dominique said as she raised her eyebrows, looking at the siblings.

"Ok then its settled. Me and Damien share a bedroom and Maria takes the other one. Cool?" Charlie said, looking at her friends and brother for confirmation. "Cool with me" He said, shrugging and walking to of course, the master bedroom.

"Ooh I sense incest!" Maria said, smirking as Charlie turned around, smirking crazily.

"Someone's getting glues to their bed tonight." She said, smiling sweetly, and with that Maria trudged off to her bedroom, gulping on the way. Dominique sighed and shook her head, smiling and walking towards her own room.

Once everybody was settled they sat on the couch, infront of the big flat screen (Which was thankfully ordered for them already by Charlie and Damien's parents).

"Ok.. So we got a week to kill. Things that we need to hit right off the bat, our main priority is grocery shopping."

"What about jobs?"

"Nah. I don't think we have to worry 'bout that for a while." Charlie said.

"How come?" Dominique asked, confused.

"Yeah. I'm confuzzled."

"Our parents are paying for our rent and food and they're sending in some extra money for other enjoyable activities." Damien said, leaning back in the comfy couch.

"So we should be good for a while. But we cant keep living off of them so lets keep that in our heads."

"Wow. You're parents must be so proud you made it to Ouran. Mines just gave me a cupcake.." Maria mused.

The others laughed as Dominique hit with her a pillow.

"So a week to kill. We go grocery shopping tomorrow, to the mall on Tuesday.. Chill on Wednesday, I want to get me a new skateboard so I can do that on Thursday.." Dominique said, looking thoughtful.

"We can stop by Ouran on Friday to get our time tables…." Damien added.

"And we can go sight seeing 'round the school." Maria added, smirking, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Hell yeah!"

::::Friday!:::

"Dang this place is huge!"

"No duh, thank the lord we found principle Suoh's office!"

"Ugh. Did you guys see the uniforms? That's a no."

"Actually the guys uniform is alright, with the exception of the dress shoes." Damien said.

"You know what.. Your right."

"Well uniforms are done. Sightseeing anybody?" Charlie suggested, smirking.

As the group walked on and on, they began to grow tired…

And tired..

And tired..

And insane.

"AAAHHHH! WHERES THE GOD DAMN EXIT! WE'RE LOST!"

"HOLD IT TOGETHER, SOLDIER!" Maria yelled in attempt to calm Charlie, who was looking frantic.

"This is the last thing we needed! Just great! What if were never found? Until were like, eighty!" Dominique spat, looking around as she clutched Damien's arm, who looked just as crazy.

"W-we're not lost! See theres an exit!" Damien said, pointing towards a room that read 'Music room tree (Ohohohon ;) )'.

"Damien? that's a music room you dumbass." Charlie said in a matter-of-fact way.

"So? Maybe it has a door that leads outside." He said, smiling proudly at his conclusion.

"He could be right. Lets go check." Maria said, biting her lip.

"Alright."

"Lets just get out of here." Charlie said as she stepped forwards and slammed the doors open.

"HOLY FLIPPING TEXAS. EL CHAMUCO!(1)"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

And that's a wrap:D ! now review my lovelies! Oh, el Chamuco is like spanish for "THE DEVIL'.


End file.
